Igari Soya
Igari Soya (猪狩蒼弥) is a member of HiHi Jets, a Johnny's Jr. unit. Background Igari Soya joined Johnny's Jr. on June 28th, 2013 at the age of 11 after being scouted at a roller skating rink while roller skating. His father was a professional roller skater and was captain of Japanese Roller Game (a variation of roller derby) team, Tokyo Bombers. His first show was DREAM BOYS JET which was the first time he had roller skated on stage. He has bad memories of the event as during a song he skated into Senga Kento and apologised to him in the middle of the stage - the choreographer at the time got mad at him. On October 26, 2015, the formation of HiHi Jet was announced during an interview for the stage production "JOHNNYS 'World 2015". Originally as a four person unit, Igari Soya was the last person announced to join HiHi Jet alongside Hashimoto Ryo, Inoue Mizuki and Haba Yuki. However, while officially announced as part of the unit and making appearances with the group during magazine photoshoots and "JOHNNYS 'World 2015", he wasn't seen preforming with the group on television performances until January 2016. Upon joining the other three members in the group, he would often start to preform more rollerskating solos during performances. His first performances on The Shounen Club included HiHi Jet, Next Dream and a medley of NYC's songs. On June 2016 it was announced that he would be part of the temporary unit Johnny's 5 alongside Hashimoto Ryo, Inoue Mizuki, Takahashi Yuto and King & Prince's Takahashi Kaito for 2016's THE DREAM BOYS. In early spring of 2017, Igari sprained and injured his leg during rollerskating practice and was out of action during Johnny's Ginza 2017. He went through a period of frustration not being able to be on stage with the rest of the unit. Through an interview, it was during this time he mentions that it deepened the bond between HiHi Jets and mentions how he loves the group more than anymore. Igari is the main rapper for HiHi Jets, some of his big solos including 2018's "SUMMER STATION" where alongside BiShounen, HiHi Jets were special supporters of the event. For the event's theme song "Minna Minna Summer", the rap in the latter half of the song were written by him. Following this, he wrote and led HiHi Jet's introduction rap that originated from Johnny's Ginza. On March 2019 he guest starred in the movie Shonentachi as a performer alongside HiHi Jets. On July 2019, he was starred as one of the main characters of Koi no Yamai to Yarougumi alongside several other Johnny's Jr members including fellow HiHi Jets members Takahashi Yuto and Sakuma Ryuto, BiShonen's Sato Ryuga and Iwahashi Taisho, 7 Men Samurai's Nakamura Reia, A ぇ! Group's Masakado Yoshinori and Shounen Ninja's Oriyama Nao. He played the role of Goto Ritsu, a narcissist that belong to the light music club. Participation Concert * Kis-My-Ft2 SNOW DOME no Yakusoku Stage Play * DREAM BOYS JET * JOHNNYS’ 2020 WORLD Media Appearance Variety Show * The Shonen Club * Taki CHANnel * Fight! YOUtachi ~Johnny’s Jr No. 1 Ketteisen~ * King Station * Johnny's Jr. Dex * Hadaka no Shounen TriviaJohnny's Jr Calendar Red Data Book: Hi Hi Jets translation by nokishi-nolife@lj * First show: DREAM BOYS JET * Memorable Johnny's song: Hi Hi Jet by Hi Hi Jet * Hobby: Giving things to people * Charm point: Adam's apple * Siblings: Sister (2 years older), brother (5 years younger) * Pet: Cat * Favorite food: Yakiniku sauce * Disliked food: Sweet bean paste * Favorite color: White, dark green Gallery Igari Soya headshot 2018.png IgariSoya17032019.jpg Igari Soya 2018 JrDex.png References Category:Kanto Juniors Category:In a group